Currently, with the continuous development of communication technology, video communication also begins gaining popularity in people's daily life and work, and accordingly, the user requirements for the user experience are also rising, and therefore video encoding and decoding technologies which can support high resolution and high definition codec have become an inevitable trend of development.
The encoding quality of related video compression technologies is not satisfactory in some conditions where the channel bandwidth is limited, for example, in the 3G (3rd-generation, the third generation mobile communication technology) channel, the bandwidth allocated to video communication is only 50 kbps or so, in order to guarantee the video quality, the relevant video compression standards can only achieve video compression at the QCIF (Quarter common intermediate format) level, wherein the QCIF is a commonly used standardized image format, and the H.323 protocol suite specifies the standard acquisition resolution of the video acquisition equipment, however, for a terminal which can support a large resolution, this video quality is unacceptable.
To do this, how to improve the video compression efficiency and video quality in video communication process has been a hotspot issue which needs to be solved in the industry.